At present, mobile phones have many interference sources which cause serious interference to radio frequency reception. In the related art, an interference source is enclosed by a shield. For example, a shielding rib and a shielding case are combined to enclose the interference source and block a transmission path of an interference signal so that the interference signal is reflected multiple times in a shielding cavity and is reduced finally. However, this manner is not applicable to high devices which cannot be enclosed, connectors and the like. Furthermore, this manner in the related art has poor stability and reliability, leading to frequent occurrence of probabilistic failures.